


The Tower

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The implication and consequence of yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> An incredible amount of gratitude and love goes to [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/) for being my beta and encouraging me to get off my lazy ass and write again.

Alastair locks Dean in a tower without doors that has only a single room at the top of the winding stairs with a single window.

"Jump, or pick up my blade," Alastair says.

Dean jumps.

Dean jumps for endless days and weeks and years.

And then, Alastair changes the rules. Dean is not given the option of jumping. Instead, he hangs--choking, gasping, kicking--a rope wound tight around his throat until he loses consciousness. It feels like dying over and over and over again, if that's even possible for someone who's already dead.

Dean jumps, when he's able, if he's able. Still, Alastair changes the rules because there is a way to carve the humanity from a person's soul.

Alastair painstakingly peels back Dean's flesh, pries open his secrets, and finds the hidden wonder of making a man break down and say, "Yes!" The simple, broken sob of a, "_Yes_."

Time blurs into death and pain, but this time, Dean's fingers slide over the blades. He marches up to the next soul on the rack and carves endlessly until he can't even hear the screams anymore.

Until one day or night, one hour or second, Dean is blinded by light, the world cracking and crashing around him. He stumbles toward the window and isn't sure if his eyes are opened or closed because his world has been reduced to white.

Dean feels the edges of the window, can hear Alastair crooning behind him, and once again, he jumps.

When Dean opens his eyes, he sees the shadow of wings.

"Dean Winchester, you are saved."

The proclamation roars like thunder.

Dean wants to believe it, but he can't bleed the memories out of his soul.

When Dean sleeps, more often than not, he hears Alastair's voice, feels the slow glide of Alastair's knife slicing into his spine. On the worst nights, he remembers Alastair driving into him in fierce, penetrating strokes. Dean can't remember if--somewhere amidst all the bleeding and dying over and over and over again--he had said yes to that, too.


End file.
